Gato
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Siempre le mira, le sigue, persigue… Un majestuoso gato negro puede ver la diferencia que hay entre ellos cuando están solos… "¿No le gusta tener público, bocchan?"


Kana aquí!

Sí bueno, qué puedo decir ewe estoy algo enferma... (mentalmente)

Este fanfic se me ocurrió cuando imaginé varias cosas, pero en verdad me llevó meses hacerlo

¡MESES! aunqu eso viniendo de mí no es raro... fue todo un reto contar esto desde la perspectiva de un animal (nada racional, por cierto)

Espero sea de su agrado...

_Derechos: Los personajes son propiedad de YANA TOBOSO._

* * *

**Capítulo único.**_** Gato**_

Subió la pata rasgando un poco el vidrio que los separaba. Atrajo la atención de aquel niño quien posó también su mano sobre el frío cristal y le miró con detenimiento. En el otro podía ver cierto brillo en la mirada cielo. Había algo que no comprendía y que en ese ojo se reflejaba con demasiada intensidad. Le provocaba una advertencia de alejarse, marcharse.

Aún así, ronroneó para que le dejase entrar pero fue ignorado. Por ello, miró la profundidad de lo que era una habitación llena de libros y papeles, el ser que le causaba cierta atracción había ingresado y en ese instante el pequeño humano le dio la espalda aproximándose al asiento cayendo luego en él. Los labios de aquél se movían pesadamente, posiblemente arrastrando las palabras. No lograba escuchar lo que ambas existencias estaban conversando entre ellas. Miró el rostro de su amado, una expresión que nunca antes vio se había dibujado al acercarse al jovencillo y tomarle del mentón.

El labio de quien le servía alimento estaba levemente elevado a un costado mientras la mirada parecía haber cobrado un destello inusual. Sintió entonces, una ola ardiente recorrerle el cuerpo que le invadió hasta la mirada. Esos dos estaban con los rostros demasiado cerca.

Sacó las garras y nuevamente rasgó la ventana polarizada por el frío llamando así la atención del moreno, el cual le sonrió y alzó la mirada quitándola de su amo para ir hacia él. Su amado le abrió la ventana y le dejó pasar. Por fin se sintió cerca, se abrigó en el regazo para robarle un poco del calor que poseía y acurrucó la negra cabeza en el pecho del oscuro mayordomo. Miró al pequeño, quien le ignoró bebiendo té, se sintió triunfante sobre el otro.

-Te he dicho que no metas a esos animales, soy alérgico a los gatos… -el exagerado niño se tapó la nariz

-¿Pero qué dice, joven amo? –interrumpió al joven

Sintió la mano acariciarle por debajo del cuello, el dedo índice ascendía y descendía con suma delicadeza haciendo que le respondiera con ronroneos, disfrutaba esos momentos en el día.

-Hace una tempestad afuera, un hermoso felino no debería estar sufriendo estos males climáticos…

-¡Sebastian! –dictó el chiquillo asentando a la vez la taza con brusquedad, eso le hizo exaltarse un poco- Si tanto deseas tener a ese gato llévalo abajo, pero no lo quiero merodeando cerca de mí…

-Como usted ordene –correspondió con una leve inclinación

Salió siendo aun cargado, comenzaba a tomarle costumbre estar en esos brazos. Ser sostenido por ese demonio le permitía sentirse protegido y resguardado. Ronroneó suave restregando su cabeza contra el pecho del otro. Le encantaba, le fascinaba, sentía cada vibra de su ser explotar lentamente.

Pero todo acabó cuando escuchó como nombraban al otro. Sus patas comenzaron a jugar con el guante blanco, no comprendía bien de qué iba la conversación, sin embargo, vio cómo él cambiaba aquella mirada apacible a una entrecerrada, las cejas apenas se le habían juntado y hundido, la mujer de anteojos que en ese momento le hablaba era la causante.

Un resoplo más débil que suave escapó de entre los labios, él nunca había emitido ese sonido salvo cuando era hora de dejarlo y en esos momentos, podía ver que cada que se despedía le causaba cierto malestar.

En el pecho un punzante dolor le emergía, sintiendo la necesidad de quedarse y no alejarse. Ronroneó nuevamente, quería mirarlo, verlo… sentir que esos ojos estaban sólo para él.

El mayordomo bajó la mirada y le sonrió continuando caminando. Llegaron a una habitación donde el olor a carne se expandía confundiéndose con otros olores naturales. Fue bajado y estando en el suelo volvió buscarlo con la mirada. Lo encontró tomando un plato. Caminó un poco y se estiró, luego le fue servido un plato con leche. Levantó los ojos observándolo mientras el otro habiéndose agachado hacia él, le acariciaba la cabeza.

Los ojos del demonio desprendían un brillo suave y bajo ellos había una sombra roja que tal vez para otros no sería visible. Nadie antes le había dado tales tratos: alimento y cuidado. Tal vez por eso estar de aquél le provocaba revuelo en su interior.

Su amado sacó "el objeto extraño" de su saco, el mismo "objeto raro" cuyo color plata y de forma redonda terminaba siempre separándolos después de observarla. Era como si su mundo se dividiera en momentos antes de "el objeto extraño" y después de "el objeto extraño".

-Se acerca la hora de la cena –expresó para ambos cerrando el objeto y volviendo a guardarlo en el bolsillo del saco, un ceño fruncido fue el gesto que le dio antes de inclinarse y al jugarle sus patas se suavizó de nueva cuenta

Sintió cómo él se apartaba, le daba la espalda para comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro. Ocupó entonces su lengua en esa leche, hacía un tiempo que no podía tomar tranquilamente su comida en compañía del otro.

Pasó y pasó la lengua mientras sus orejas atendían los disturbios alrededor. No hubo momento en el cual su amado no fuese llamado; primero fue esa mujer, que no sabía lavar las telas, él tuvo que explicarle un largo proceso para ello, desde el cómo y con qué hacerlo; luego fue un hombre que olía a una combinación de carne y humo, no entendió por qué el demonio terminó haciendo el trabajo de aquél pero eso sólo acortó, su ya de por sí, escaso tiempo en que sus miradas se encontrasen… al final, el otro tuvo que marcharse luego de que ambos escucharon un grito lejos de aquella habitación donde se encontraban. Apenas escuchó una palabra salir de entre esos labios: _"Finny"_.

En todo ese tiempo veía a aquellos ojos contener un fuego ardiente y hasta en ese último instante miró como hasta sus pasos sonaban más marcados al irse. Era verdad que esos ojos tenían un rojo hermoso pero contrario a cualquier calor que antes le brindaron, fue un frío lo que corrió por sus entrañas parándole cada pelo de su cuerpo.

Al cabo de un tiempo terminó su alimento, se movió por toda la habitación buscando algo qué hacer, el otro no había regresado. Volvió a estirarse y se acomodó en un rincón.

Había un calor y olor que le hacían babear. Se acurrucó en el suelo y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, hasta que volvió a escuchar esos pasos volver, levantó los párpados a pesar de que le pesaban y miró los pantalones y zapatos negros. Vio más arriba, sí, era él. Se volvió a reincorporar y fue hasta donde estaba meneando un poco la cola y luego rejuntándose en esas piernas.

Ansiaba, quería, necesitaba… esos ojos rojos debían verle. Maulló aclamando la necesidad y cuando esa mirada bajó a él casi pegó el brinco para estar en sus brazos. Sin embargo, la maldita suerte parecía echada y el sonido estridente de un chocar metálico detuvo esas manos que estaban próximas a tomarle. Dirigió sus ojos hacia arriba y un objeto color gris se movía chocando en su interior una varilla del mismo color.

Su amado nuevamente dejó escapar un soplido de entre sus labios y le dejó. No resistió más, estar sin ese ser era demasiado. Podía sentir como en su interior nada había y se caía en esa profundidad tan oscura. El cuerpo se le paralizó, yendo tras él, necesitaba estar en sus brazos, necesitaba estar siendo observado por esos ojos.

El otro entró a una habitación dejando entreabierta la puerta, acechó y escuchó a la par que entraba.

-Llamándome sabiendo que se acerca la hora de la cena, en verdad, joven amo, sus juegos deben tener un límite…

-¿Cuál es tu preocupación, Sebastia- ¡ACHÚ!… Agh, traes pelo de gato, qué molestia despertando mis alergias, ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

Su cuerpo dio un salto ante la voz elevada y casi grave. Entró sin hacer ni un poco de ruido a la habitación y dejó que el otro cerrase la puerta tras de él. Se detuvo y vio a aquellos ojos no mirándole, al contrario, todo en ellos estaba puesto sobre el niño, aquél que estaba acostado en la cama. Vio luego ese ojo color cielo y cuya única imagen que reflejaba era la del demonio. Entonces sintió cómo en ese momento él ya no estaba. Todo, salvo ellos dos, desaparecieron.

Afiló las garras, su cuerpo se movía hacia el menor, la ansiedad crecía, se removía, todo en él se agitaba, no había control, no había forma de pararlo y cuando se iba a lanzar vio al mayordomo mirarle de reojo.

Se calmó, su pecho se contuvo contra su propio querer. Las garras estaban preparadas. Desde su interior podía sentir el apuro por irse, por darle la espalda y marcharse. Debía huir, escapar… el de delante de él le estaba provocando una sacudida y parálisis a la vez. Sus ojos se fijaron más atentos a cada paso.

Retrocedió un poco sin dejar de observarle y se ocultó bajo la silla que se encontraba en el rincón de la recámara. Observó y observó, persiguiendo cada movimiento del otro… esos ojos rojos habían dejado de estar sobre él y aunque hablaba con el otro podía sentir la atención sobre él. Sentía que si se descuidaba "algo" podría sucederle.

-¿Entonces para qué me llamó, joven amo? –el resoplido del demonio fue percibido por su oído viendo a la mirada sin brillo aparente

-Sólo iba a decir que me desvistieras… tomaré una siesta –el niño pasaba la mano bajo la cabeza acariciándose el cuello

-¿Antes de la cena? No, definitivamente se quedará dormido y no querrá despertar hasta ya muy entrada la noche, no puedo permitirle tal acto

-Cállate, te digo que voy a dormir y dormiré, hace demasiado frío que comienzo a cansarme

-¿Acaso es un bebé para quedarse dormido por eso? –había dicho el demonio y cuando miró al menor notó cómo se arrugaba un poco

Los labios de aquel niño se habían removido un poco mordiéndose, en ese ojo había un brillo y oscuridad revueltas. Sintió a sus patas aferrarse más al suave piso. El demonio avanzó hacia el pequeño, le levantó el rostro y se quedó un instante así. Su cuerpo se removió desde adentro y divisó a la boca ajena que tanto necesitaba deslizarse sobre la otra.

El sonido entre ambas era extraño similar al hundirse en los charcos. La lengua de su amado entraba en esa boca pequeña y se abría paso sin retroceder. Emitía un aire de facilidad, de sencillez en el acto. El sonido profundo, intenso…

-Espe… -fue nuevamente detenido, la boca del mayor se hundía y deslizaba, al niño parecía faltarle aire, por momentos se separaba soltando de entre sus labios un sonido extraño, respiraba profundamente y agitado para luego volver a ser apresado por la esa boca

Vio que el demonio se detuvo, sus labios se estiraban a lo lados mostrando una faceta demasiado inusual. Nunca antes lo había visto así… pudo entonces sentir por primera vez aquella existencia oscura emanar de ese cuerpo. Una oleada de sensaciones lo invadieron y se quedó quieto… el acto que presenciaba le provocaba una sensación extraña. Quería mirar, ver más esa seña extraña en el rostro del ser oscuro.

Los ojos del demonio cambiaron a un color confuso, era como el emerger de todo lo peligroso, de todo lo prohibido. Su cuerpo se removió con sensaciones jamás antes sentidas, con sensaciones que no poseían nombre para él. No sabía qué sentía, no lo sabía… era más allá de cualquier atracción.

-Sebastian ¿crees que soy tu juguete?

-Evidentemente no, joven amo –él se subió sobre el niño haciendo éste se acostase- …pero no puede engañarme ¿cierto? Usted sólo deseaba que me alejara del gato…

-¡Qué estupidez! ¡No seas tan arrogante, demonio! –aquella voz sonaba extraña, no tenía peso en sus palabras, parecían sólo dichas por el aire

-¿Miento? –el demonio parecía hablar más profundo, en el tono de su voz había un sonido que nunca había podido escuchar, era algo rítmico y vibrante- …entonces ¿a qué se debe su llamada? ¿quería de verdad dormir?

Pudo ver que se inclinara, los cabellos negros ocultaban los rostros a sus ojos. Afiló más la mirada mientras percibía cada diminuto movimiento.

-Entonces, si en verdad no era problema el gato, no le molestará su presencia –pudo escuchar ese susurro, acto seguido sintió la mirada de ambos

El niño removió un poco el cuerpo del otro, lo alejaba, o eso intentaba puesto que el demonio lo detuvo. Le tomó la muñeca y lo tiró nuevamente a la cama. Pasó la boca por el rostro del menor y estando los labios sobre la oreja dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar y que sólo provocó, bajo los ojos del niño, un color rojizo intenso.

-¡ESA NO ES LA CUESTIÓN AQUÍ! –gritó el pequeño y con sus manos alejó el pecho del mayordomo

Pudo ver cómo el demonio abría la boca volviendo a tomar a la otra. Ambos cuerpos estaban sobre la cama y uno sometía al otro, sin embargo, el cuerpo del menor poco a poco, se ofrecía más al acto de aquél.

Los labios se liberaron y el orbe azul llegó hasta él. Estaba siendo observado pero no había queja. La boca de su amado entonces comenzó a probar la oreja del niño, haciendo que la lengua se arrastrase y bañase aquella. Había algo parecido a la necesidad que la movía sobre esa piel del menor y le hacía bajar por el cuello, se movía como buscando algo en esa piel y removía las ropas del chico para encontrarlo.

El ojo azul seguía en él, aunque por momentos parpadeaba soltando algún alarido extraño. Estiró un poco las patas mirando y mirando a ambos seres.

-Ahh… espera… allí… -se cubrió el labio cerrando a la vez el ojo, el demonio había llegado al pecho y mordía la piel

-¿Aquí? –la voz del otro se había hecho casi susurrante, apenas podía escucharlo… esa voz que tantas veces le había hablado nunca antes sonó así

-Aah… idiota… deja de jugar…

-No estoy jugando… aunque se llame juego previo –nuevamente usó ese tono rítmico y vibrante que jamás fue para él

-¡N-no te burles! –las palabras apenas podían surgir de esos labios, parecían atoradas

Las manos del mayordomo levantaron el trasero del chiquillo llevándolo más para él mismo. Lamió el pecho haciendo que el otro soltara un alarido. Fue entonces cuando notó cómo las manos de aquél empezaban a bajarle las ropas dejando totalmente descubierto al pequeño.

La mirada roja se fijó por unos segundos en él, los labios del demonio se expandieron a los lados subiendo ligeramente. Esa expresión le hizo hervir todo su interior para luego darse cuenta cómo aquél tomaba ese cuerpo pequeño y se hundía.

El alarido del menor le hizo moverse rápidamente, a cada movimiento el chiquillo decía palabras que apenas podían tener sentido hasta para él. Pero esos ojos rojos eran nuevamente para el pequeño, que se sostenía y jalaba las sábanas. Sus manos parecían arrastrarse en aquellas telas y al movimiento con el que el mayordomo le hacía moverse parecía lleno de dolor.

Ese rostro joven se movía a un costado contrario a los deseos de su amado, quien le susurraba que le mirase.

-Para… -las palabras apenas salían, el tono de un esfuerzo, de un casi grito ahogado, y aunque ellas dictaban una cosa las manos sostenían el saco del demonio

El niño no soltaba aquellas ropas negras. Se movía y parecía retorcerse bajo el otro. Sus labios se mantenían abiertos, la boca liberaba baba el líneas delgadas haciendo que el rostro estuviese no sólo más mojado, sino más extraño como nunca antes pudo verlo. El cabello gris estaba pegado en ese rostro y cuando miró a su amado notó que parte de su cabellera negra estaba igual.

La habitación comenzó a inundarse de sonidos que ambos provocaban. Sus cuerpos se movían uno sobre otro. La voz del mayordomo se había vuelto como el aire, como el susurro mientras que la del niño había abandonado las palabras y repetía una tras otra vez el nombre de su amado.

Los gemidos, el sonido de la cama… podía escuchar cada inquietante movimiento pero ya ninguno le provocaba algo dentro. Sólo observaba, miraba aquel acto de esos cuerpos.

Abrió el hocico estirando las patas, los ojos se le fueron cerrando mientras escuchaba el gemir, el alarido… ese raro tono en voces que, a pesar de quejarse una del otro, continuaba sonando como el aire.

Cerró los ojos, pesaba la habitación, pesaba habiendo tanto calor.

-Tardaste… –escuchó mientras abría los ojos, el niño estaba acostado en la cama y cubierto con la sábanas que en esos momentos ya estaban arregladas y acomodadas

-Lamento la demora, tuve que rehacer la comida, al final la otra resultó inservible para su paladar –tomó asiento al lado del otro y le acomodó los alimentos

-Ah… -emitió un sonido de entre sus labios, era muy bajo pero sí audible

-¿Aún le duele? Debería mejor quedarse acostado…

-¡Eres idiota! ¿Cómo comería así? –notó cómo el rostro de aquel niño quedaba más rojo que antes

El mayordomo pasó la mano sobre esos labios y acercó el rostro en esa oreja, susurró algo e inmediatamente el niño se tiró a la cama y puso las sábanas sobre sí. Era como si se estuviese ocultando de algo.

Aquél le removió las telas encontrándolo bajo ellas, se inclinó y vio cómo sobrepuso los labios en esos más pequeños.

Se reincorporó y luego de estirarse se lanzó a la cama mirando a ambos, el ojo azul que hasta entonces estaba cerrado se abrió y notándolo encima de sus pies paró aquel acto.

-¡SEBASTIAN, SACA AL GATO!

-En verdad, joven amo, ¿no le gusta tener público?


End file.
